


New Beginnings

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: When one door closes another opens leading you down a path you didn't think was even possible. Friendship, love, revolution and of course new beginnings. After all anything is possible.





	1. One Day to a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the completed stories I'm transferring over from my Wattpad. This one is a tad bit longer than Because I Knew You and Moving On. I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to know what you think. Much love!

There's something magical about being in the middle of a busy square. So much can happen. So much to see and hear. So much to learn. Rosalie Faure had lived in the heart of Paris her whole life. While things weren't the best right now, she tried to make the best of it. Her father was a blacksmith and when she wasn't cleaning the shop, she was out in the main square. Her usual spot was near the elephant statue that was the main landmark after Napoleon built it there.

That's where most of the abandoned children stayed. She loved each and every one of them like they were her younger siblings and often taught them what she knew. Usually that entailed reading, writing, and basic math that she's learned from working with her father. Rosalie began doing this on top of using her small allowance to buy food to give to those affected by the current state of France after helping one of the children.

His name was Gavroche and he quickly became the one Rosalie was closest to. Months ago she got him a small roll she had noticed him eyeing. Gavroche quickly latched onto Rosalie since she was one of the few kind people he knew. After one of Rosalie's lessons, Gavroche took her hand and led her through the streets. "Come along miss, there's some people I'd like you to meet." He called back to her as he tugged her along.

"Well, who are they?" Rosalie asked, curious as to what brought this on. Usually he didn't particularly like when all of her attention wasn't on him. He got upset once when she and his sister, Eponine, spent time together without him.

The pair made their way up a flight of stairs in the local café to an open loft above the restaurant. A group of men around Rosalie's age were talking away while some were huddled around a table looking through papers. The men were so focused on what they were doing that they didn't even notice Gavroche and Rosalie enter.

Rosalie knelt down to Gavroche's height and gave him a questioning look. Before she could ask him what they were doing here, Gavroche stepped forward and cleared his throat dramatically causing all heads to look up and in their general direction.

One with a boyish face but a flirty smile was the one to speak up. "And who is this that you've brought Gavroche?" He asked making his way over to the two.

"This is Rosalie. She is a friend to us little people and to all living in the streets." Gavroche answered causing Rosalie to smile.

"Is this true?" The man who now had Gavroche in his arms asked.

She nodded. "I use the allowance I get to buy some food for the people who make the alleyway next to my father's shop their home. I also teach Gavroche and his friends what my father has taught me about reading, writing and math. I believe that despite these hard times that everyone should lend a helping hand to those less fortunate and wish more people believed that way too."

"I think you've found yourself a keeper there Gav. I'm Courfeyrac, it's a pleasure Rosalie." With his free hand he took Rosalie's and placed a soft kiss a top her knuckles.

She blushed slightly at the gesture. While her hands were mostly clean, she still usually had stray smudges of soot from cleaning her father's shop.

"Can she stay?" Gavroche then asked.

A blonde with chiseled features and piercing blue eyes stepped away from the table. He practically demanded the attention of the room and Rosalie figured that he was the leader of this group. "While I find what you are doing to better the lives of the people of France admirable, I am afraid what we are working on is just too dangerous for women and you cannot stay here."

Rosalie crossed her arms across her chest, her own blue eyes sparkling with the fiery spirit that was well hidden behind her kind and innocent features. "I don't even know what it is you're working on so how can you make that decision for me? Besides shouldn't I be the one to decide what is dangerous for me and what isn't?"

The leader, the whole group for that matter, looked shocked that this newcomer was fighting against their leader. "My decision stands despite your argument. I apologize mademoiselle." With that he walked back to the table and began to look over the stack of papers again.

Rosalie glared at him as he walked back, an idea already forming in her head. "Gavroche, I will see you around then, I guess. Is your sister at her usual spot?" Rosalie asked, looking now at the little boy who was wiggling out of Courfeyrac's arms.

"I will take you where she is miss since it seems you will be more welcomed here." The small boy said as he took her hand and led her back down the stairs.

The two walked to Eponine's usual hang out spot nearby. They retold the brunette what had happened, Gavroche expressing his anger towards the leader, whom Rosalie found out was named Enjolras. She also found out that the group of friends were planning a revolution to bring France back to its glory.

Eponine ruffled Gavroche's hair, causing him to wrinkle his nose. "Oh Gav, you know Enjolras is stubborn. The only reason why I'm allowed around them is because I make myself important by having information to give."

Rosalie smiled. "So what you're saying is if I just so happen to make myself useful I could help?"

"How do you plan on doing that Rosie?" Eponine asked.

"I'm not sure yet. You said that Marius told you that they were going to have a rally tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

Eponine just nodded, not really sure where her friend was going with this.

"Will you come get me from the shop? Father is going to the market and wants me to keep watch of it." Rosalie wondered.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come get you as soon as I know where they're going to be." Eponine agreed.

"They're going to be at our usual square, Rosalie." Gavroche piped up.

The two women turned to look at him. "How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

Gavroche looked up at her with a smug look. "Never underestimate the knowledge of the little people. You should know this by now Rosie."

Rosalie giggled. "You're right, Gav. I should."

"So I will come and get you when we come and set up. Eponine has to work with the master tomorrow and you don't want to be late." Gavroche said matter of factly.

Rosalie reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Gav, I don't want to be too early either. You of course are more than welcome to come by the shop but I want to be there when there's at least a small crowd so they won't know I'm around just yet."

"What are you thinking?" Eponine asked, knowing when her friend was scheming something.

"Well, at this rally I'll know just how they plan on fixing France. Then I'll talk with Enjolras again and ask if I can join. He'll more than likely say no but I'll possibly impress him. Then I'll think of some ways I could help their effort and at the next rally I'll do the same thing but this time I'll have more to offer. It's fool proof right?" Rosalie explained, a smile on her face.

"It might not be quite that easy, Rosie. Enjolras is quite stubborn." Eponine said.

"Then I'll continue until he says yes." Rosalie stated plainly, determined to help with this revolution. She saw the effects all the time. She may not be right in the middle of everything like Eponine and Gavroche but she was close enough. She knew if anything happened to her father's shop she would wind up on the streets as well.

"I guess we start tomorrow then." Eponine nodded. She knew that the student leader didn't know this yet but she knew that he has just met his match and she couldn't wait to see how it all played out.


	2. When Our Ranks Begin to Form

Rosalie woke as the rays of the sun hit her closed eye lids. At first she dreaded getting out of bed. She hated when she had to man the shop. No one treated her like she knew anything when in fact she knew everything but the art itself. Then she remembered today was the day. The day she would set her plan into motion.

She dressed quickly and made her way down the stairs. "Good morning, papa." She greeted her father.

He looked up and smiled at his daughter. "Good morning, my dear Rosalie." He placed a kiss upon her head. "You came down just in time. I was just about to head to the market. Are you sure you're okay to stay here?" He asked.

Rosalie refrained from rolling her eyes. "Of course, papa."

He nodded as he gathered the things he needed for the market stand. "And no secret rendezvous planned while I'm gone?"

Rosalie sighed, shaking her head. "No, father, just staying in the shop as I usually do. There's still no one that could catch my eye either. So go before you don't get a stand." She ushered him out the door.

When he finally began his journey towards the market she waved goodbye. He didn't need to know that Gavroche was going to come get her later. He also didn't need to know about Enjolras and the others. The last time she had a potential courtship he got all weird and she didn't want to deal with that especially since there was nothing for him to worry about.

Hours passed and only a few people had come into the shop. They either bought a few things or placed an order for her father. By the third time she's swept the shop Gavroche came waltzing into the shop. "Rosalie, are you ready?" He asked.

Rosalie smiled an put the broom back in its place. "Of course. Lead the way."

Gavroche handed her a cloth which she took gratefully and did her best to wipe the soot away from her hands and face as she followed him into the square. They found Eponine in the middle of the crowd and the two girls hugged as Gavroche made his way closer to the front.

Enjolras and Marius were standing on a few crates above the crowd. They were passionately speaking about how there should be change. Some of the other boys were mingling about the crowd, passing out pamphlets. Rosalie took one and read it over while she continued to listen.

"Police!" Gavroche called out.

Rosalie looked up from reading and saw exactly what Gavroche was talking about. A small group of police on horses were making their way towards the crowd. Eponine grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her towards safety. Rosalie followed, clutching the pamphlet while also looking for Gavroche.

"He'll be fine Rosie. We know the streets of Paris like the back of our hands."

Rosalie nodded, leaning against the wall they stopped near.

"Eponine!" A voice called.

The girls turned to look down the alley and saw Marius. They both let out a sigh of relief when they realized that it was him instead of one of her father's employees or even her father himself.

"This way Eponine!" He motioned for them to come towards him, thinking that they would be safer further down the alley way instead of near the opening that lead to a main street.

The two hurried down the alley way. His urgency had them on guard worried that the police were still on their trail. "You're Rosalie, correct?" He asked when he noticed that someone else was with Eponine.

The two let out a sigh of relief when they realized that Marius was just telling them which direction to come. Rosalie nodded and flashed him a smile. "That would be me, yes."

"Well, I'm glad that Enjolras' speech yesterday didn't keep you away." He returned the smile. He thought that anyone who wanted to fight alongside them for their equality should be able to. It was why he fought for Eponine to work with them.

"It takes a lot to scare me or keep me away from something I believe in." Rosalie smirked slightly causing Marius to chuckle slightly.

"Good to know. I now see why Gavroche and Eponine keep you around. We're going to go eat if you two would like to join us." He invited the pair.

Rosalie wanted nothing more than to join them but knew she should head back to her home. "I sadly can't, maybe next time, but could you pass a message along for me?" She asked.

"Of course." He replied.

She began to look for something she could mark the pamphlet with. Eponine realized what she was doing and picked up a rock covered in mud then offered her back to Rosalie. The blonde smiled gratefully towards her friend and wrote as best she could:  _ Can I join now? Rosalie _

She gave the pamphlet back to Marius. "Could you give this o Enjolras for me? He can give his answer to Eponine or Gavroche since they know where I live."

Marius nodded. "Very well, mademoiselle. Eponine will you be joining us?"

Eponine nodded. "I wouldn't miss it. I will see you soon Rosalie."

The two hugged. "Thank you again, Marius." Rosalie said before heading back to her father's shop. She wished she could be there to actually see Enjolras' reaction but knew if she wasn't back at the shop by the time her father returned, she would be punished.

Eponine gave her plenty of details when the two met up again. They were sitting at an outside table of a closed café. "Oh Rosalie, I wish you had been there. When Marius handed Enjolras your message he nearly spit his wine out. His eyes were so wide even if for a second before he addressed me. He said that he said no the first time and he meant it. I'm sorry Rosalie."

The blonde reached out to her friend and squeezed her hand. "Don't apologize. This is just the start."

And Rosalie was right, it was.

Weeks went by and Rosalie continued to show up to rallies. She also found various ways to ask Enjolras to join les amis de l'ABC and their cause. Each time he declined but he was becoming more and more impressed by her determination.

Before one rally, Rosalie was roaming the streets eating a tart she had purchased from a bakery near the rally site. She had just finished the sweet treat when she saw Enjolras setting up by himself. "Need some help? Where are the others?" She asked when she was close enough.

Enjolras wiped his hands on his trousers as he stood. "They're coming after their class. Are you going to be sticking around?"

Rosalie nodded. The fact that he ignored her first question didn't go unnoticed by her. "Of course I am. Wouldn't miss it. You sure I can't help you until the rest get here?" She asked one more time.

He looked at her, his eyes squinting slightly as he weighed the options. With a sigh, Enjolras nodded. "Yeah, you can help me sort through these pamphlets."

Rosalie sat down, rearranging her skirts around her and began grouping the pamphlets together like the few piles that were already done. The two worked in silence for a while. It wasn't quite companionable but it wasn't a tense or awkward silence either. When Rosalie had gotten through half of her stack, she spoke up. "You know, while these are really great most of the people you're giving these to can't read them."

Enjolras looked up at her as if she had two heads.

"Did you really not think of this?" Rosalie asked.

"Is this one of your schemes to show me that you could be a part of us?" He asked instead.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "While, yes, most of the time I'm trying to prove to you I'm worth of joining your club –"

She was cut off. "We are not a club." Enjolras cut in.

"Could have fooled me." She replied before continuing as if nothing had happened.

"I really am asking a genuine question because I would like for you to succeed. As Gavroche has said we once fought for Liberty but the people of France still feel like we don't have it, especially since the rich continue to get richer and the poor is left fighting for their scraps.

Something needs to be done and you and your friends are the only ones doing anything about it. I was just asking a question in the hopes it'll start you thinking and make you more successful in your cause."

Enjolras stared at her a moment before looking down and flipping through the pamphlet he and his friends made. He hated to admit it but she was right. Any small moment he had talked with her, she impressed him and this time was no different. He also had Marius bugging him about letting her join.

Marius would often tell him of her ideas and even Courfeyrac would retell what Gavroche would say about what she would do for the people who stayed around her father's shop.

"We can all discuss it after the rally, that is, of course, if you can." He finally said.

It was her turn to stare at him as though he had two heads. "So you mean?" She asked.

He acted as though he was reluctantly letting her join. "Yes, I mean that you can join our cause. During the rally pass out pamphlets with Courfeyrac. I'll introduce you to the others later when we talk about what we want to do about the pamphlets."

Rosalie smiled wide and impulsively hugged Enjolras. He stiffened before he lightly brought his arms around her and patted her back. It was a weird experience for both of them. Rosalie blushed slightly as she pulled back and thanked him. She then went back to sorting pamphlets.

She had often thought what it would be like to be close to Enjolras but as soon as the thought was thought she pushed it aside. From what little information she had gathered about him she figured nothing would happen and she had come to terms with that.

He watched her briefly before standing and setting up the crates to create his and Marius' platform. He couldn't afford to get distracted. Not now, when he was so close to the revolution, so close to freeing France and bringing equality to his beloved home. So whatever feeling he felt when he had Rosalie in his arms was pushed to the deepest, darkest spot of his mind to never see the light of day.


	3. Another Day, Another Destiny

The rally was once more broken up by the police. Instead of Eponine taking her hand, Enjolras jumped from his crate, took her hand in his and took off running through the maze that was the Parisian alley ways. Since then it was he who would always make sure that she made it out safely. This had been going on for a few weeks now since Enjolras finally agreed to let her join them in their crusade.

The men welcomed her with open arms. They were excited to have a new perspective on things and new perspective they got. It was unusual if Enjolras and Rosalie didn't get into an argument. Enjolras would stand with his arms crossed and Rosalie with her hands on her hips. Both stood their ground being the stubborn people they were. Often times Combeferre had to break them up stating a compromise of both ideas and then continuing their planning.

Grantaire once called them the mother and father of the revolution after a particular yelling match between the pair. The men laughed at the drunk's words as Enjolras and Rosalie grew flustered. They glared at each other one more time before returning to their separate readings. This of course was after they stuttered over words in order to try and defend themselves. The entire scene just confirmed for the others that the tension between the two was more than their constant bickering, especially since their fights always happened the exact same way.

Rosalie and Marius were talking and making plans for when Eponine would be finished working for her father. They were sitting close and talking intimately with one another so they wouldn't disturb the others. Each time Enjolras would hear Rosalie's laugh join the noise of the room, he would look over and notice how she had placed her hand on Marius' arm while she either leaned back with laughter or leaned closer while she giggled. Marius often had a smile or joined in her laughter and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, even if he wouldn't admit to himself that, that was what the emotion he was feeling.

When Enjolras realized that he was staring, no glaring was more like it, at the pair; he quickly turned back to his papers. She could speak and laugh with whomever she chose so why was he getting so upset that it wasn't him?

She had semi-private conversations with everyone else. She was getting to know everyone. That was the first week. The only time he could even remotely talk with her when she wasn't surrounded by any of the others was when he asked her to go over an idea. He did not know her tinkling laugh personally and he barely knew her smile. What was wrong with him?

After she had spoken to each of the men it seemed like she chose four of them she often conversed with privately. Again he was not one of the four. Gavroche, Marius, Courfeyrac and Grantaire were the lucky ones and if Eponine was with them she would always stick by the other woman's side.

He felt like a child. He had a revolution to lead. He didn't have time to think about Rosalie Faure and her social habits. Her laugh once more filled the room. This time Enjolras could no longer ignore it. He straightened up from his hunched over position and turned to look at the two laughing at something that was said between them. "Rosalie, could you come here for a moment?" He asked.

Rosalie's laughter quieted as she turned to look at Enjolras. "Of course." She stood and made her way over to the table he was working at. Even though she knew what was bound to happen she went over anyway. It was the only time she was actually able to talk with him. She had gotten to know the others but she kept herself from getting to know Enjolras. Eponine had warned Rosalie about him and love and now she had witnessed it first-hand. She promised herself that she wouldn't get too close to Enjolras to make sure she didn't fall for him because she knew she could do so easily with him. "What is it?" She asked once she was closer to him.

He handed her the paper in his hands. As she read he watched her reactions, she tried her best to keep poised but by the end she could no longer keep a straight face. "Is this really your plan if we win?" She turned towards him with disgust written clearly on her face as she shoved the papers into his chest.

The others slowly began to pay attention to their conversation knowing Rosalie and Enjolras' daily argument was about to happen. Enjolras felt a little bad that he had given her past plans; he had found them after a lot of digging, but he enjoyed seeing her eyes light up with the fiery passion he knew she usually kept hidden.

"You speak of fight for equality but those plans do not promise it. You would be wasting your time, risking your lives for nothing." Rosalie continued after Enjolras didn't speak. "You say you care for those of us who are below you but you've been taught by your rich father. And to think I worked so hard to prove myself to you, that I actually thought you were leading a worth fight." With that she turned and tried her best to not fully run down the stairs.

Enjolras stood and stared at the spot Rosalie just occupied. This was not what he wanted. Marius stood and started to follow her but Enjolras held out his hand, stopping Marius in his tracks. "I should go. I need to apologize." The friends looked at each other in shock as their leader raced down the steps. This was certainly not what anyone expected to happen.

Enjolras finally caught up to Rosalie where the fork of the road that the café was on began. He took hold of her wrist as he called her name. She spun around and yanked her hand back. "What more could you possibly have to say?" She asked, clearly upset.

"I wanted to apologize..." He trailed off, his usual confident demeanor nowhere to be found.

Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Those papers are old. You see, one of my professors is the son of one of the original revolutionaries and those were old plans his father sent to his mother so that others could see how things were done." Enjolras explained.

Rosalie's confusion was written all over her face and even showed in her body language as she crossed and uncrossed her arms. Enjolras couldn't take watching her fidgeting anymore, it was making him nervous, and so he took her hands in his and began caressing the backs of them with his thumb. "Well? Am I forgiven?" Enjolras asked after it was clear she wasn't going to speak.

Rosalie looked up from staring at their hands. "Why?" She finally asked. "Why would you do that?"

It was Enjolras' turn to look at their hands, which he couldn't help but to notice fit perfectly together. "Because I am a fool." He gave as his response. He was afraid that if he said much more he would give himself away.

Rosalie sighed, figuring that was the best answer she was going to get. "I will only forgive you if you promise to talk to me about other topics besides our meetings."

Enjolras chuckled slight while he gave her hands a small squeeze before letting them go. "I think that can be arranged. Will you come back to the café?" He asked, offering his arm.

Rosalie cautiously placed her hand just below the crease of his elbow.

"I'm not going to bite, Rosalie." He teased, smiling down at her.

She smiled back up at him and relaxed at his side.

"Good, now that's settled let's get back to the café. I'm sure Marius will be happy that you aren't leaving our meetings." Enjolras said as he began walking with her through the streets back to the café.

"Yes," Rosalie agreed, "but what about you?"

"I'm glad that my foolishness isn't going to keep you away especially since you're such an important part now." He replied as he kept his gaze in front of him. He was secretly thrilled that he hadn't run her off. She was helping the people that listened to their rallies understand their pamphlets which she helped rewrite as well.

Before they walked back into the café, Rosalie untwined their arms and stood in front of him. "If it wasn't obvious, you've been forgiven." With that she turned and made her way back to the room where she was greeted with hugs, smiles and shoulder squeezes. She had missed Enjolras' small smile at her forgiveness before he followed her up the stairs. What they both missed however was a figure that had followed them at a distance from their spot they talked things out at.


	4. Will You Take Your Place With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: PARENTAL ABUSE
> 
> Most of the triggering content happens in the first few paragraphs. I have included a line break in between the triggering and non triggering content. After the line break there is some mentions of medical care. If you need to skip this chapter then please do. There are no more mentions of it after this chapter.

Rosalie said her goodbyes when she noticed the cafe downstairs was beginning to get busier with the dinner rush. This was her usual signal to leave and head back home. Usually she would meet her father upstairs for dinner. They would talk about each other's days with Rosalie telling half truths about where she spent most of her time. She would only tell how well the people she was teaching were doing and if she and Eponine had done anything that day.

She entered the shop through the back entrance since her father always locked the front door when he closed up shop. Thinking she would great her father at the top of the stairs since they turned the small loft into their dining area, Rosalie spun on the banister and started to skip up the steps when a cough was heard behind her. She spun back around so quickly she nearly slipped down the few stairs she had climbed.

Her father stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around her in order to catch her. Rosalie could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath and instantly tensed up. Ever since she was of age to get married her father began drinking more heavily. One night after he had seen her talking to the baker's son next door, he came into her room and expressed how much she looked like her mother. He accused her of trying to leave him like her mother did but her mother never left him for another man, her mother died of pneumonia.

By the third time of fighting off his drunken advances and sleeping in her barricaded closet, she realized the reason behind all of it. The next morning she helped him fix his hang over like she did every morning after his heavy drinking and if there were any visible bruises he would always apologize. She promised that she wouldn't leave him for she wasn't going to marry for there was no one who had caught her fancy or felt like they truly loved her. Since that promise she was careful with who her father saw her talking to and the late night drunken visits stopped. Rosalie had been so careful, she had no idea what had caused her father to relapse.

"Who was that boy in the red jacket you were talking to earlier today? Is that who you're spending all your time with?" He slurred.

Realization dawned on Rosalie. He had seen her and Enjolras make up and walk back to the café. "Father please, it's nothing. Let's just go eat dinner." Rosalie pleaded.

Her father's arms unwound from her waist and in a blink of an eye a hand was wrapped around her small throat and slammed her into the wall. The thud her head made sounded throughout the shop. He squeezed just so, so he could cut off just enough of her air way so she could still talk but he could also feel her struggling to get her breath. "I'm going to ask one more time, who was the boy?" He said right in her face causing the smell of alcohol to flood her senses.

Rosalie tried her best to focus despite the ringing in her ears. "He's just a friend. He was apologizing for something stupid that he did." She pushed out.

"You're leaving me for him aren't you?" He asked but when she didn't answer quick enough for his liking he slapped her so hard her head turned to the side. "Aren't you?!" He repeated.

Tears were flowing down Rosalie's cheeks as she forced out her next answer. "No, papa. Please let me go. I'll fix dinner. I'll clean. Just let me go!" She cried.

He practically threw her up the stairs but luckily Rosalie caught herself on the hand rail. "You're to go to bed without dinner. I'll be there shortly." He ordered.

Rosalie practically tripped over herself as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She grabbed her smaller pillow, a blanket and took off one of the rods from her bed posts. She quickly made her make shift bed and climbed into her closet. She slid the rod through the door handles and made sure it would move.

Rosalie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and laid there waiting for her father to come into her room. She heard wobbly footsteps make his way towards her room but then she heard a loud thud as if he had fallen. Rosalie froze, wondering what had happened but then heard lighter footsteps scurry across her floor before there was a rapid knock.

* * *

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Rosalie, it's me!" Gavroche yelled through the door.

Rosalie sat up and quickly removed the rod then pushed the doors open. "Gavroche!" She pulled him to her in a tight embrace. "But how?" She asked, surprise replacing the relief in her voice.

"I always follow you home to make sure you get back alright. I heard the struggle and came in but I was too late and didn't come in until he threw you up the stairs. So I took the empty whiskey bottle and hit him on the head. Now pack a bag. I'll find you some place safer to stay tonight." He explained, if she was already showing signs of bruising he didn't say anything.

She climbed out of her closet and grabbed her satchel. She didn't tell Gavroche that she was just packing an overnight bag. She had every intention to return in the morning. Despite the horrible things he had done, she couldn't leave him to take care of the shop by himself.

The two stepped over her father's unconscious body and made their way back out to the streets. Rosalie immediately realized that Gavroche was taking her back to the Musain and dug her heels in to the ground in order to slow them down. "Gav, I can't go back there. I don't want them to worry like I've worried you."

"Rosie, they'll be able to take care of you far better than I could. Besides you wouldn't be able to fit with all of us little people in the belly of the elephant. That's the thing about little people. We know when we can help and when we need to ask for help." Gavroche said as he tried to pull her along.

Rosalie sighed and continued to follow Gavroche reluctantly. She was worried about what the others would say.

The first person to notice them upon their return was Grantaire. At first he was happy to see that Rosalie had returned. She was one of the few that actually listened to him and care for him in his drunken stupor. Then he saw the bruises around her neck and the black eye forming under her right eye. He hurried over causing everyone to look up in curiosity to what had their friend rushing towards the stairs.

When Enjolras saw the state Rosalie was in fury he hadn't felt before flooded his system as he rushed over to the trio. Without thinking he pushed Grantaire out of the way and took Rosalie's wrist in his hand and brought her into the room. "Joly!" He called, worried for her.

Joly came over and had her sit down. Grantaire glared at Enjolras' back for taking Rosalie away from his fussing. He was just as worried about their friend. Gavroche noticed and took the older man's hand. Both Rosalie and Gavroche told what had happened earlier before they returned to the Musain.

After her retelling Joly went through a thorough examination to make sure that she didn't have a too serious concussion or the bruising wasn't horrible. He called out orders for anyone to get the supplies he needed. Marius, Grantaire and Courfeyrac were the main ones following his orders. Enjolras had stepped away so Joly could work freely and Rosalie wouldn't feel like she was cramped with too many people moving about her.

He was pacing to try and get out all of his pent up anger before he went back to care for Rosalie when Gavroche tugged on his pant leg. Enjolras crouched down so that he could be the same height as the small boy and Gavroche gave a small smile in thanks. He liked this group, they treated him like he was more than just a child and for that he would always be grateful. "She needs lookin' after tonight, a place to stay too. Do you have room?" Gavroche had been asking everyone that wasn't helping Joly and everyone said that they didn't have room sadly enough.

Enjolras placed his hands on Gavroche's shoulders and gave a slight squeeze. "Thank you for saving her tonight. You don't have to worry over her anymore. You did the right thing. I'll protect her tonight and the rest of the time too. She's not going to go back there by herself ever again. I'll see if she has any other family around but for now she'll stay with me."

Gavroche nodded and moved to wrap his small arms around Enjolras' neck. "Thank ya, sir. She's like a sister to me."

Enjolras returned the hug and placed a few comforting pats on the boy's back.

"Enjolras! She wishes to see you." Joly called.

Enjolras stood and made his way over to Rosalie and Joly. "She needs to be watched carefully Enjolras. That bump to her head was rather bad. She can't fall asleep until much, much later and even then she needs to be woken up every so often to be checked on. The bruising will fade with time but here's some tea to help soothe her throat and she should keep ice on her eye as well as her head." Joly instructed as he handed over a small box of tea.

"Thank you my friend." Enjolras squeezed Joly's shoulder as they traded positions on the stool in front of Rosalie.

"Hi." Rosalie whispered as she held the ice pack to her eye.

"Hi." Enjolras replied just as softly as he carefully removed the ice pack from her eye. "You're going to stay with me and Rosalie? I want it to be permanent. I don't want you going back there. No one should treat you like this."

"But Enjolras..." She tried to protest.

"No buts." He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Tomorrow we will go get the rest of your things and I believe I've heard you speaking with Marius about an uncle out in the country? We will let him know about what has happened and that you are safe in case he wishes to see you in the future, okay?" He left no room for arguing from Rosalie despite his soft spoken words.

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, he will be happy to know that I am safe. Maybe I can go and see him this weekend when he comes into the city for market?" She asked.

"Of course. Now let's head home." Enjolras stood and helped Rosalie up. He linked their arms together and they both waved goodbye to their friends. Talk of revolution could be put on hold for this evening. A friend needed their help and their friendship was just as important as bringing France to freedom. The others dispersed, saying their farewells to one another.

"May Apollo nurse his lover back to health so that they can start their revolution." Grantaire drunkenly toasted to the empty room, or so he thought.

"Come now 'Taire let's get you back home." Joly said.

The drunk nodded and followed his friend out into the Paris streets. He could feel that this was just the start of things to come.


	5. Do I Dare?

When Rosalie awoke on her own she slowly opened her eyes to see a sleeping Enjolras in the chair by the foot of the bed. His head was tipped forward, golden curls obstructing the view of his chiseled features. A book was laid open at his feet as if it had fallen from the sleeping revolutionary's hand.

As Rosalie watched his sleeping form she contemplated how such a stoic man who has seemed to banish all emotions, except for his passion for France, care for her like she imagined a lover would do when taking care of an ill companion. Rosalie didn't contemplate it long for it brought about thoughts she had been warned about so she once more locked them away and got up to start a new day.

Her rustling must have woken up Enjolras for he was soon at her side. Rosalie pushed his hands away, slightly irritated at all the fuss. She was too stubborn to see or even notice the worry clearly displayed in his ocean like eyes. "I'm capable of standing, Enjolras. No need to treat me like some doll." She was quite prideful too and hated that she had appeared weak in front of a man that she admired.

He nodded, looking down at his feet. Enjolras was just doing what he thought was right. He also didn't want her to be in any more pain. A few moments passed where he didn't quite know what to do. He didn't want to make her feel like a doll that he was being careful not to break but at that particular moment in time he didn't know how to act around Rosalie as if everything was normal which is what it seemed like she wanted. "Right, of course." He finally said, looking up at her. "I shall go fetch a maid to come help you get ready."

Before Rosalie could protest, he was gone from the room. Then his words sunk in and she actually noticed for the first time how nice her room was. She got up from the bed and went over to the window. Her view was of a small, yet beautiful garden. Red and white rose bushes lined the paths leading to different areas where one could escape from the world and enjoy the sun.

There was a soft knock on the door before an older woman walked in. Despite her regal air there was a soft smile on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few curls left hanging to frame her face. Even though her hair was now more dull in color, Rosalie could still see the resemblance to the golden curls a top Enjolras' head. The younger blond couldn't believe that the woman who was going to help her get ready for the day was none other than Enjolras' mother.

Rosalie felt terribly out of place and it must have shown for the older woman's smile widened. "Don't you fret, my dear. A friend of Alexandre's is always welcomed in our home, especially a friend he looks at like he looks at you dear."

Confusion overtook Rosalie's features. Enjolras looked at her in a certain way. Surely his mother was mistaken and just thought that he did because she was hoping for Enjolras to find a wife soon. Enjolras' mother laughed, a light dainty sort of thing and came over, motioning for Rosalie to sit at the vanity. "You must not notice how my son looks at you." She said as she began to brush Rosalie's hair. "I know we have just met but please believe me when I say I have never seen my son look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"Please forgive me madame but your son and I are simply friends and he has been kind enough to help me in my time of trouble." Rosalie replied.

"But of course." Enjolras' mother smiled, knowingly. They were both denying what was so plainly in front of them. "Now I had your dress cleaned and it hasn't quite yet dried so I am giving you one of my plainer dresses. I have also called on a doctor to do a second check to make sure that your father didn't do anymore damage than what is visible. I want you to make yourself at home Rosalie. It will be so nice to have this house filled with more than just Enjolras and myself."

Rosalie just simply smiled at the older woman behind her through the mirror. She couldn't believe all of this was happening to her. She must contact her uncle soon. As Rosalie was getting dressed, she learned that Enjolras' mother was named Reinette and she married up into her status. Reinette was right above Rosalie's status before she married Enjolras' father who had passed away right before Enjolras went to university.

Reinette and Rosalie made their way down to the parlor. While the dress was in fact simpler than the one that Reinette was wearing, Rosalie still had a difficult time adjusting to the extra fabric. She felt like she was swimming in fabric and also felt more restricted, like she couldn't move freely about as she usually did.

When they reached the parlor, Enjolras was waiting for them there with a tray of assorted breakfast foods. "I wasn't sure what was your favorite so I asked the cook to prepare an assortment of food." He spoke up when he realized the two women had entered the room.

Rosalie smiled over at Enjolras. "Thank you." She sat down on one of the couches and picked up a saucer plate and a pastry.

Enjolras smiled a small proud smile. He was proud of himself for getting something right.

"Alexandre says that you have an uncle you can contact." Reinette broke the silence as she prepared tea for everyone.

Rosalie nodded, finishing the bite she had just taken. "Yes. He lives out in the country. I plan on sending him a letter and hope that it can reach him before my father goes to him."

Enjolras sat further up on his seat at that. "He would do that?" He asked, worried that Rosalie would be taken back if that were to happen.

"Yes, I'm afraid he would." Rosalie spoke softly.

"Then we will get your letter out right after breakfast." Reinette commented passing out all of the tea cups. "Enjolras, dear before you take a bite will you go and get my stationary. I'll write while you two eat. Then you can take Rosalie to the post office before you two go on about your days."

Enjolras nodded and hurried off to his mother's bedroom. A few moments later he returned with all she would need and placed it in front of her. Reinette kissed her son's head in thanks causing an embarrassed smile to cross Enjolras' features. "Now what would you like me to say?"

"Well..." Rosalie trailed off as she thought about what she wanted to tell her uncle. Soon words spewed from the blonde's mouth and Reinette was furiously writing away. The letter read:

_ My Dear Uncle, _

_ I am writing to tell you some grave but yet good news. Father has once again gone into his drunken fits. Do not worry for I am okay. It isn't anything that I can't handle. A few bruises and that's it. I am currently staying at a friend's house for the time being and can be found at the return address. They are good people and taking care of me. I hope to see you soon and maybe the next time you are in town you can stop by and meet them. _

_ All my love, _

_ Rosalie _

The letter was then sealed and stamped after Rosalie gave her approval. Soon after it was announced that the doctor that Reinette had called for had arrived. Rosalie was moved into a separate room as the doctor ran through his tests. Her throat was still a little tender but would heal up within the week. Nothing else seemed damaged and the small concussion she had would finish healing in the next few days. Rosalie thanked the doctor after he wrote her a prescription for a low pain killer that she could pick up at the apothecary's during her and Enjolras' trip into the city.

Once Rosalie returned to the main room, Enjolras stood and offered his arm to Rosalie and soon the pair walked the streets of Paris, heading to the post office.

"How are you feeling, Rosie?" Enjolras asked.

She looked up at him with shock. He usually called her by her full name.

At her look he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend. I've just heard others use it. I should have asked permission first."

Rosalie couldn't help but to laugh. "Stop apologizing. By now you were the only one who still called me by my full name." She bumped her shoulder with his playfully in a sign of forgiveness and hoping that it would ease his mind. "To answer your question I feel better. I just hope these bruises go away soon. It's beginning to get too warm to wear a shawl or scarf all day."

"What did the doctor say?" Enjolras asked.

"That the concussion should finish healing in the next few days and my neck shouldn't be tender any more by the end of the week. He gave me a prescription for some medicine so if we could also stop by the apothecary's?" She asked.

"Of course." Enjolras nodded. Soon silence fell over the two and both felt the need to keep the conversation going but didn't know what to say.

"Is there a rally today?" Rosalie asked, breaking the tense silence.

"No, tomorrow was our next planned rally. There is a meeting though and I'm sure the boys will be happy to see that you are alright and going to make a full recovery." He smiled.

Rosalie returned his smile. "Yeah, I'm sure they will be."

They had stopped outside of the post office despite them both not realizing it. They both were entranced by the other's gaze. Something pulled at the both of them and they both weren't entirely sure what that sensation was. Rosalie was the first one to act in any sort of way. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Enjolras' cheek. "Thank you Enjolras, for everything you have done for me."

With that she stepped away and headed inside. They didn't know what feeling they had when they were looking into each other's eyes but they did know that what Rosalie had done was not what that feeling was trying to get them to do.  


	6. The Time is Now

No one ever knows how special a day is until it is lived or how a day will change the course of history. Today was one of those days where history was beginning to change and for the better. Outside of General Lamarque's house a group of people had begun to gather around Les Amis as they began to speak about fighting for their rightful freedom.

The boys were more than happy to see that Rosalie was going to have a speedy recovery and it didn't stop her from coming out to fight for France's freedom. One in particular was rather joyous that her incident didn't put out her flame and he just so happened to be standing on a few crates in a bright red jacket.

They were all passing out pamphlets while Enjolras and Marius began to speak. When she could no longer see Gavroche, Rosalie began to worry until Courfeyrac pointed to where the small boy was running towards the market square. "He's going to see if he can bring more people to listen."

Rosalie nodded. "I'm still going to go after him." She took off running towards the boy calling his name to try to get him to wait for her.

Enjolras looked towards Courfeyrac to get some kind of answer once he noticed Rosalie's back running from the rally. Courfeyrac just shrugged and continued to speak with the people. Marius noticed his friend's worry and nudged him to get his attention. "I'm sure she'll be alright, Enjolras. You can't keep her from the market forever."

Gavroche was too quick for Rosalie. He had darted in between the thrum of people in the square and she could no longer see his blonde head. She had forgotten how busy the square could get, especially when the higher class came through to buy their supplies. She was nervous that she would run into her father but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Rosalie!" A voice called and Rosalie froze thinking that her father had in fact found her but soon she saw her uncle waving at her.

A smile broke out on her face as she pushed her way through the crowd to get to her uncle. The two shared an embrace once Rosalie was behind his stall where he was selling his current harvest. "Oh Rosalie, I received your letter. I was hoping to come and find you once the market shut down. I got help for your father. You don't have to worry about him for any longer."

Rosalie threw her arms around her uncle once more. "Oh uncle that is joyous news! Thank you!"

Her uncle smiled and patted Rosalie on the back. She was like his own. He never had any children and Rosalie was the closest thing he ever had close to a daughter. "So tell me, is the friend you're staying with one of the boys you've been telling me about?"

Rosalie looked down, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Yes, he is. He's been a proper gentleman uncle. Nothing has happened and his mother is delightful. It's honestly just like having my mother back."

He nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you've found a better place. Maybe you could come out to the country for a visit soon, hm?"

Rosalie smiled. "Of course, uncle! I'll see what I can do."

"Rosalie!" A small voice called out and when Rosalie turned to look she saw Gavroche riding on the back of a carriage.

"Oh, I must go!" She gave her uncle a quick hug. "I promise to write!" She called as she ran back towards General Lamarque's home.

The number of people attending the rally had grown since she was last here tremendously. They nearly filled the entire street in front of Lamarque's home, nearly blocking any travel down it. "When's it gonna end?! When we gonna live?!" People cried out and this caused Enjolras' eyes to spark with excitement that he was actually getting through to people.

Seeing the look on his face, Rosalie beamed and Eponine couldn't help but to notice. She nudged her playfully. "Someone has their eyes set on our fearless leader." She teased.

Rosalie blushed, not hearing what Enjolras had to say. "I do not."

But then Eponine didn't respond. Rosalie turned to her friend and followed where the brunette was looking.

"General Lamarque speaks for the people here below!" Marius exclaimed.

Rosalie returned the nudge she had received from Eponine. "It seems like you're quite taken with one Marius Pontmercy."

"I am not." Eponine replied which caused both girls to break into laughter. Both knew the truth of their feelings but weren't willing to admit them.

Courfeyrac climbed up onto the crates and whispered something into Enjolras' ear that made his face drop. This wasn't good news. How were they supposed to accomplish anything without Lamarque? "Lamarque is ill and fading fast! He won't last the week!" Enjolras shouted out towards the people.

All of the amis looked towards their leader and then towards the home behind him. They were all in various stages of shock but they all knew one thing, this news was not good. "With all the anger in the land, how long before judgement day?" Marius asked, breaking the brief silence that had fallen over the group.

This seemed to get Enjolras back into gear. "Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?!" When he was looking out around the crowd he saw the police ride towards them. He tapped Marius' chest and when Marius took notice they hopped down from their crates.

Rosalie had heard the horses whinny before she saw them. They were all trying to get out of the road before Inspector Javert began to arrest them all. Eponine had already left her, she could see her friend pushing her way through the crowd to get as far away from the police as possible. She decided to just go along with the crowd and try to stay up right as they pushed and maneuvered their way to get to a side street.

A hand wrapped around her waist and she turned to see Enjolras' golden curls. A small reassuring smile flashed across his features before he began to shout "Vive La France!" with the rest of the crowd. Rosalie soon joined in as she followed Enjolras' lead on getting out of the group.

Once there was enough space for more than just small steps, Enjolras tugged on Rosalie's hand. She turned around and soon the two began running through the streets of Paris to the Café Musain. They were the first ones there to reach the room. Running on pure adrenaline at the moment, Enjolras picked Rosalie up and spun her around before setting her down. "That was the best one yet, Rosie!" He exclaimed.

Rosalie giggled, still in a bit of shock at how she was just spun around by Enjolras of all people. "I knew you had it in you. Now we just have to wait for a sign for the revolution to truly begin."

Enjolras nodded, his face returning to his usual stoic features. "Yes, yes that's good. We just need a sign and we'll call on the people of France and we will once again fight for our freedom and this time we will truly become free."


	7. Never Know Your Luck

Rosalie had never seen so many people in the small room above the Café Musain. After the rally les amis slowly began filing in with Marius being the last one in but soon other joined their group and couldn't help but to notice that even though Enjolras was not smiling his blue eyes sparkled with the happiness he was feeling at seeing the people coming to help with the preparations.

They were gathering guns and gun power and anything else they could possibly use. Enjolras began delegating jobs out to people and Rosalie watched, a small smile playing on her lips. She didn't even know she was staring until she was startled by Marius clearing his throat before sitting next to her. "Forgive me, mademoiselle, it just seemed like you know what I'm feeling."

Rosalie smiled at Marius and squeezed his hand. "You're forgiven Marius I hadn't even realized I had slipped into a daydream. Now, what are you talking about?" She asked.

Marius sighed. "I met a girl today. She was the most beautiful girl I think I have ever seen. I think I'm in love Rosie."

Rosalie smiled wide which was easily returned by Marius. "That's fantastic news Marius," He face then dropped as she saw everything going on behind him, "Does she know about the revolution?"

Marius shook his head. "Rosie, can I trust you with this secret?"

Rosalie nodded. "Of course, Marius."

Marius took a deep breath. "I might not join. I have my doubts and I want to be with her Rosie and I can't have that guaranteed."

But as fate would have it the room quieted just as he said that and the people close to the pair heard. Grantaire poured a glass of wine and handed it to Marius. "Take this. Now, what's going on?"

Marius took a sip of his drink before answering. "I saw a girl today at the rally. She was like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone."

Grantaire chuckled. "I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last?" He teased as he stood and pointed towards Enjolras. "You talk of battles to be won and here he comes like Don Juan. Why, it's better than an opera!"

Enjolras came over and sat down next to Marius, his usual firm look set in place. He was having none of this. He needed Marius' support. He couldn't just throw everything away because he thought himself in love. This wasn't some game boys played in the garden. "Do we fight for a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourself what's the price you might pay? Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colors of the world are changing day by day." He stood, going back to the maps he was looking over, hoping he had given Marius enough to think about.

Except he never reached the maps for Marius had reached out and grabbed his arm. "You should know how I feel. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking, how you treat her. You should know how it feels when your world changes in a single burst of light and what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right."

Enjolras scoffed, shaking his head. He didn't want to even think about how he was going against his feelings towards Rosalie. He hadn't even admitted them to her. He couldn't. He didn't want to give either one of them a false sense of hope in case the revolution was not successful no matter how much he prayed that it would be. "I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? Right now we don't matter, freeing France is all that we should be focused on and maybe then you can go after your mademoiselle."

Rosalie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She took Marius' cup and finished it off. She knew that this was going to happen. Eponine had warned her but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less, especially after all they had been through the past couple of days. The only thing that kept her from fully escaping was Gavroche, who had just come up the stairs.

The small boy tugged on her dress, a sad expression on his face. Rosalie crouched down and he whispered the news in her ear. Rosalie gasped, this couldn't be. "Everybody listen!" She cried.

All of the students turned to face her and Gavroche. "General Lamarque is dead." He announced.

Enjolras and Rosalie locked eyes. This was exactly what they were talking about earlier before the rest of their friends came. Rosalie nodded and Enjolras turned to address the room. "Lamarque's death is the sign we await! They will honor his name with the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes with their candles of grief we will kindle our flame on the tomb of Lamarque shall our barricades arise! It is here gentleman. France can finally be free!"

Everyone in the room cheered. Rosalie smiled when Enjolras looked back over at her briefly before turning back to preparing for the rebellion. Rosalie then crouched back down to Gavroche. "I'm going down to get some water. Thank you for bringing us that news." She placed a kiss on his cheek causing the child to beam before he took off running towards Courfeyrac.

Rosalie took one look back at the room full of students planning on bringing France to the freedom that it deserved. She smiled but then soon went down the stairs. She needed to get away just for a moment. She needed to recollect herself. If what Enjolras had said to Marius was true then she needed to get her act together. Nothing was going to happen between her and Enjolras. She needed to be away from his infectious pull in order to lock away all of her feelings for him in the deepest, darkest places of her heart. So, she began her walk back to the Enjolras estate.

Marius came over to where Enjolras was working and sat down. "Enjolras, I need to speak with you." He implored.

Enjolras looked up and sighed, taking a seat and motioning for his friend to continue.

"I know that it is foolish falling in love at a time like this but Enjolras how can you say those things when you have Rosalie? So many of us would have liked to have courted her and yet we knew rather quickly that you two only had eyes for each other. Why do you deny it even now after everything?" Marius asked.

The leader ran a hand over his face. "It's more complicated than that, Marius. We both know the risks of this rebellion. I do not wish to get our hopes up just to not have us live without each other once it is all over. France's freedom is the thing I have to focus on now so maybe after all this is over I can express to Rosalie how I feel."

Marius shook his head. "Love doesn't make you weaker, it can only make you stronger and give you a will to survive. You should tell her Enjolras."

Enjolras glared at Marius, not wanting to admit that his friend was right. How was it that the same speech, well practically the same speech, given to him by his mother didn't launch him into action but this speech coming from Marius, Enjolras was planning on doing just that? Marius smiled at his friend and then noticed Eponine at the top of the stairs. He offered a goodbye before rushing to the brunette to hear if she had news about his mystery girl.

Enjolras looked back down at the table and took a deep breath before looking back up to see where Rosalie could be. Wait, where was Rosalie? She was no where to be seen. He jumped up and went over to Courfeyrac. "Do you know where Rosalie is?" He asked.

"She told me she was going to get some water from downstairs but she hasn't come back up yet." Gavroche answered.

Enjolras nodded and rushed down the stairs. He couldn't find her there either. His heart was pounding out of his chest. Where could she have gone? Why did she leave without telling him? She said her father was locked away. Did he manage to escape and steal her away? He took off running towards his house, hoping, praying that she was there.

He burst through the front doors, causing his mother to jump in her seat. "She's upstairs in her room. She said she wasn't feeling good and didn't get a chance to tell you before she left the cafe."

Enjolras let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank you, mother." He said before making his way up to her room.

He opened the door just a bit to peak in. She was lying peacefully in her bed, asleep. Enjolras sighed in relief and crept inside. He kneeled down by her bedside and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh, Rosie how you scared me." He whispered. "I know you can't hear me but please never do that again." Enjolras then stood and placed a kiss on top of her head before pulling her blanket further up her shoulders. Just before he left the room, he whispered, "I love you, Rosie and I promise after this rebellion we will be together."


	8. Raise the Flag of Freedom High

Rosalie woke with a start. Her body jolted her awake like it does when someone has somewhere to be at a certain time. The funeral. Rosalie remembered that the funeral for General Lamarque was this morning and jumped into action. She quickly put on a red dress and ran out to St. Michael's square. There were people already there lining the streets. Rosalie was nervous that she wouldn't be able to find any of her friends until she spotted a bright red jacket and blonde curls. She let out a sigh of relief and hurried her way over to Enjolras' side.

The crowd was buzzing with energy. The guards who were in charge of keeping the people to the sides of the street were nervous about what was to happen. They too could feel the energy and knew the people were upset about Lamarque's passing. The drums could be heard coming down the street and Enjolras stood a little straighter. It was time. He began singing a song that was for those who felt oppressed and were ready to take action and make things right. Soon it wasn't just him singing. Rosalie soon joined in and then it was all of the people that lined St. Michael's square.

_ Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men. _

Once the casket was close enough, Enjolras and Marius shared a look. Courfeyrac handed Enjolras the red flag they were to use to show their revolution and he began to run out into the crowd. He stopped halfway and turned back around to Rosalie. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her with all that he had before going back out into the street.

Rosalie stood in shock as she watched Enjolras and Marius climb on top of the carriage. Courfeyrac stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That was a long time coming. Now come on." He offered his hand which she took since she knew she couldn't move on her own right now as her mind was still focused on the kiss she just shared with Enjolras.

They walked along with the carriage carrying the casket and she noticed someone who she thought looked familiar. Then she was able to move without the help of Courfeyrac as she jogged over to where the person was. Once Rosalie was closer she noticed the longing look on the girl's face even if it was hidden by a cap. "Eponine?!" She gasped.

Eponine turned to where Rosalie was and her eyes widened. She took a hold of Rosalie's arms and looked desperate. "Promise me you won't tell, especially not Marius. He'll send me away and I can't bare to think of being a part from him during this time even if he is in love with another."

Rosalie nodded. "I promise."

Eponine smiled and squeezed Rosalie's arms. "Thank you my friend."

The procession stopped and the guard was surrounding les amis and those who rallied with them. Everyone drew their guns, ready for a stand off. A nervous soldier shot his gun, killing an older woman. This caused an uproar. Guns began going off as both students and soldiers were trying to knock down the other. Enjolras and Marius hopped down from the casket, guns held out as they shot at the soldiers. "To the barricades!" Enjolras' voice called out. Everyone then began running towards the Cafe Musain and the other barricade locations.

Enjolras was nervous when he at first didn't see Rosalie. He feared that she had been hurt during the small gun fight that had ensued but soon he saw a flash of red as it moved about trying not to get trampled or disoriented. He ran into the crowd and took Rosalie's hand. She turned to face him and smiled out of relief. He gave her hand and squeeze before running with her to the Cafe Musain.

The people were throwing every bit of furniture they had down to the streets below. Les amis took each piece thrown and stacked them on top of each other, building a barricade spanning the width of the street. Enjolras climbed up to the top of the barricade and placed the red flag into place. He turned around to face his friends and fellow revolutionaries and smiled. Rosalie looked up at him proudly as he climbed back down the barricade.

"I need a volunteer to go to the enemy lines to find out their plans!" Enjolras exclaimed as his feet touched the street once more.

An older man with a long blue coat and a cap spoke up. "I will do it. I was with them during days of my youth. I can get behind their lines and learn their plans."

Enjolras placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Go my good man. Be careful."

The volunteer was taking longer than expected. Enjolras climbed back down from atop the barricade from his latest look out post and saw Rosalie entertaining a small crowd by telling a story. "Gavroche had asked for a story and her theatrics brought a few more spectators. Apparently she told this one often when she taught the children by the elephant." Courfeyrac told him when he noticed his friend looking Rosalie's way.

"Do you know which story?" Enjolras asked.

Courfeyrac shook his head. "Only that there's a battle with a dragon and that Gavroche gets to be Rosalie's prince."

At that moment Rosalie was acting like a dragon as Gavroche was pretending to fight her while she continued to tell the story. She slowly sat down on the ground before laying down, telling how the dragon had been slayed and how the prince went up to the tower to rescue the princess with true love's kiss. Gavroche moved to where he was crouched down beside her. Just before Gavroche bent down to kiss her, Enjolras stepped up and tapped him on the shoulder. They had a quiet argument back and forth about who was going to kiss Rosalie and finally Gavroche allowed Enjolras to take his place.

Enjolras knelt down and placed a sweet kiss to her lips causing Rosalie's eyes to immediately open. "My I was asleep so long you grew up." She teased.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting so long." He replied back, helping her up.

"And so the prince and princess lived happily ever after." Rosalie finished her story, addressing her small audience.

Gavroche took her other hand as they did a small bow. Rosalie bent down and kissed the boy on the cheek. "Thank you for fighting off that evil dragon, my brave prince."

Gavroche beamed at her. "Anytime."

Rosalie stood back up and the small audience disbanded, going back to different areas of the barricade. "You know that's two kisses you've got to talk to me about." She poked Enjolras in the chest.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "I thought that second one was to wake you from the spell you were under."

Rosalie giggled. "Then what about the first one?"

"Come with me?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She placed her hand in his and followed him inside of the tavern. Enjolras turned back around to face her. He took her other hand in his and brought them up to his chest. "Rosalie, the first kiss I gave you back at the beginning of all this was because when it comes to speaking on matters of emotion I'm not the confident leader people see when I'm trying to rally the people to fight for our freedom. I kissed you in hopes that I could get my courage up to do this." He let go of her hands briefly to tuck a stray hair that had come loose during her storytelling behind her ear. "Rosalie, I love you and that's something I thought I would never say to another but I know that it is love that I feel for you."

Rosalie was in shock. She couldn't believe it. She had thought all this time that her feelings would never be returned. A face splitting grin lit up her face as she squeezed Enjolras' hands as best she could with how he was holding them against his chest. "I love you too, Enjolras. I was so sure after what you told Marius last night that you didn't feel the same. It's why I left. I didn't want to fall further in love with you when I knew that there wasn't a chance for you to love me back."

"Oh, Rosalie, I am sorry for making you feel that way. Marius taught me that love is what makes you stronger and I knew I needed you by my side for what was to happen today. I was so scared when you had left, please never do that to me again."

"I promise, Enjolras, that if we survive this revolution that I will never run from you again."

Enjolras bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Not if, my love, when, when we survive this revolution because we will, we will survive this revolution."


	9. What a Life I Might Have Known

"He's back!" Combeferre cried out.

The rest of les amis gathered round as they let the volunteer back behind the barricade. "What have you found?" Enjolras asked.

"They are planning to starve you out. They won't strike tonight. They are planning on attacking in the morning." Javert in disguise replied.

"LIAR!" Gavroche called out.

All eyes looked towards the small boy. "Good evening dear Inspector. Lovely evening, my dear. I know this man, my friends, his name is Inspector Javert! So don't believe a word he says cause none of it's true. This only goes to show you what little people can do."

"Good job, Gavroche! You're top of the class." Courfeyrac beamed.

Gavroche smiled back at his friend, soaking up all of the attention. Rosalie watched on and shared a smile with the boy when they locked eyes. He looked so proud of himself and he should be. He figured something out none of them saw. How it had passed the notice of les amis was beyond her but she was just glad someone figured it out before something too terrible could happen.

Shouts were heard from where Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Marius were dragging Javert into the Musain. Javert had pushed his way out of their hold and was trying to make a run for it. Grantaire held onto Rosalie as she began to move towards them when she saw Enjolras stumble back from the punch that connected with his jaw. "I know you're a tough one, mademoiselle but that's one fight you don't want to get into."

Just then Enjolras took a pistol and hit Javert on the head, knocking him out cold. The others picked him up and then tied him to the bannister of the steps leading up to their meeting room. Rosalie let out a small gasp. She remembered the silent storm that lurked behind his blue eyes when he found out what her father had done to her. She could only imagine what it looked like when the storm surfaced and what she just witnessed was just the first rumble of thunder before the storm.

Things didn't get a chance to truly calm down. Everyone was on edge and they were rightfully so. Drums soon filled the air and the marching of feet could be heard. All of them ran to the barricade, grabbing a gun, preparing for the battle that laid ahead. Shots rang throughout the street as the guardsmen and the students fought over the fate of their country.

The soldiers were beginning to climb up the barricade and despite shouts for him to stop, Marius climbed up with a torch and a barrel of gunpowder. His tactic worked for the soldiers climbed down and backed off but it didn't work in time.

The disguised Eponine had followed Marius up the barricade as soon as she saw a soldier point a gun right at Marius' head. She grabbed the barrel of the gun and pointed it at her chest. While gunshots had been heard for the duration of the battle, this one gunshot seemed to ring out louder than the rest as Rosalie watched her friend fall down the barricade.

Rosalie raced over to her fallen friend and hugged her to her. "Hold on, Eponine, everything's going to be okay." She cried, making sure to keep pressure on the wound as a last minute try to keep her friend alive.

Eponine haphazardly flashed the blonde a smile. "Oh, Rosie, I'll be just fine. Don't you worry 'bout me. You've been doing that for too long. You have someone else to worry about now. I saw you kissing Enjolras earlier." She tried to giggle but Rosalie noticed how much pain it caused her so the giggle came out more like a wince. "You were such a good friend, Rosie. Look after Gavroche for me and make sure that Marius is happy. That's all I want now. He'll never love me but as long as he is happy."

By now Rosalie had tears streaming down her face. "Anything Eponine, anything for you. You've been so good to be Eponine. You've kept me sane all these years."

"Eponine!" Marius yelled as he ran down to where Rosalie was holding the brunette. Delicately Rosalie moved from her spot by Eponine's side so Marius could sit beside her.

"Don't you fret M'sieur Marius, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." She whispered, curling into his chest. She was doing her best to hold on. She was in the arms of her love, even if it was for her last moments she wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

Rosalie looked for Gavroche and noticed him standing in the doorway of the Musain. She came over to him and picked him up. He held on tight to the other person who was practically a sister to him as well. He couldn't grapple that his older sister, who taught him his way about the Paris streets and how to be on his own, was now gone.

His legs were wrapped tightly around her waist and his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders with his head nestled in between her shoulder and neck. Her arms held him to her as if her life depended on it. Through the small space he still had where he was resting his head, he watched with the rest of the members of the barricade watch as the life slowly left his sister. The tears Gavroche was holding back finally fell.

When Rosalie felt the tears fall on her neck she held onto him as a mother holds their child like they're consoling them. Enjolras looked back at Rosalie who was now trying to be strong for Gavroche and watched as his pseudo mother passed him to his pseudo father, Courfeyrac.

Enjolras took a step closer to Rosalie and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. He then turned back to address those standing at the barricade. "She is the first to fall. The first of us to fall at the barricade."

Marius stood up, clutching Eponine's limp body to his chest as he carried her to the cafe to lay her body to rest. "Her name was Eponine. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid."

"We fight here in her name!" Combeferre called out.

"She will not die in vein." Prouvaire spoke up.

"She will not be betrayed." Lesgles agreed.  


	10. At the Barricades of Freedom

Silence had befallen the barricade as they all mourned the loss of Eponine. Combeferre still kept watch, making sure that the National Guard didn’t attack them out of surprise. Moments later he noticed two men dressed in soldier’s uniforms with their hands raised walking towards the barricade. “Halt! State your purpose!” He called out.

“We are volunteers! This man is Rosalie’s uncle.” The man answered.

“Combeferre, let them through.” Enjolras said when he heard the interaction. 

Rosalie looked over at Enjolras, a shocked expression written over her face before standing to greet her uncle. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to make sure you were safe you silly girl. How could you not tell me you were doing this?” Her uncle replied.

“I knew you would keep me from it. I want to be here. What’s happening isn’t right and momma taught me to fight for what I believe in.” Rosalie answered.

Her uncle sighed. “Of course. How I wish I could change your mind but I know you are too much like your mother that no matter what I say you won’t listen, so I am here to help in any way that I can.”

Rosalie smiled and gave her uncle a hug. “Thank you, uncle.”

“On the roof!” Val Jean’s voice rang out as gunshots filled the air. Soldiers fell to the ground from the rooftops they were trying to sneak over. Rosalie’s uncle turned her around, using himself as a human shield from the bullets.

When the small gun fight finished, Enjolras addressed the two newcomers. “Thank you, both. We all appreciate the extra help. You are an example for the rest of the people of France. Soon they will follow and we will set France free.” He hoped he had sounded his usual self when addressing his friends. That surprise attack had him rethinking him not fighting with Rosalie more to keep her away from the barricade. He wondered if he could talk to her uncle and he could take her away. Enjolras could not think about seeing Rosalie as still as Eponine now was. He never wanted to see the light go out of the blonde’s eyes or never hear her laughter or see her room brightening smile.

He smiled at Rosalie, who was introducing her uncle to the others, and then turned to take his place as look out. Val Jean watched the silent interaction between the leader and the girl. Was this what his Cosette and this Marius would wind up doing? Have silent conversations through just a smile. It was something he wanted for Cosette. He knew that he couldn’t hold onto her for forever. He was glad that his decision to come to the barricade could also help another couple. He just hoped they all survived this rebellion. They were all so young, had their lives ahead of them. He prayed that all of them would survive.

Once Rosalie introduced her uncle to Marius, the older man smiled and clapped his hand onto Marius’ shoulder. “You are the man who wrote to Cossette, yes?”

Marius looked surprised, looking to Rosalie for answers. The girl just shrugged in response. “How do you know Cossette?” Marius finally asked.

“She is staying at my farm until this is all over. She is safe and very much in love with you if I may be so bold.” Rosalie’s uncle replied.

Marius smiled. “Thank you monsieur for letting me know of her safety. Now just to make sure I return to her.”

Rosalie reached out and squeezed his arm. “We’ll make it Marius. You will make it back to your Cossette.”

Enjolras watched the whole scene as it took place. He sighed before looking back out onto the street. What had he done? He was feeling so conflicted. He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy and he was pretty sure all of his friends knew that too. Then why did he feel like he had brought unnecessary pain into the lives of his friends. The people of France weren’t stirring like he had hoped and how he hoped that would change overnight. He hoped that in the morning they would come in waves until the filled the streets and the guards had nothing to do but to retreat. He stood and called out. “Courfeyrac, you take the watch. They may attack before it’s light.”

Courfeyrac stood from where he was sitting with Gavroche and nodded. He climbed up the barricade and sat, ready to call out for help if any soldiers appeared. Grantaire popped the cork off of another wine bottle and took a large gulp before he began to sing a somber drinking song. “Drink with me to days gone by.” He started as he passed the bottle to his right. Soon the entire les amis joined in as they prepared to sleep. They needed their strength for the unknown of tomorrow. 

Enjolras woke before everyone else did. He barely fell asleep to begin with. The barricade leader kissed Rosalie’s head before carefully standing up without waking her. He wanted to go check on the other barricades before the soldiers began waking and planning their next attack. What he saw broke his heart. All the other barricades had been torn to shreds as the other groups he had been communicating laid in the streets, their blood staining the bricks. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was defeated. The weight on his shoulders increased by a ton as he walked back to his own barricade. He had brought his friends right to death’s door step. The people of France weren’t going to come to their aid. They were still too afraid. 

He returned to his friends by first light. Marius was up checking the gun powder when he saw Enjolras return. “Where have you been?” Marius asked.

“I went to go check on the other barricades. We are the last one standing.” Enjolras informed.

Marius looked down and sighed before returning his gaze to his friend. “The rain ruined the gunpowder as well. We’re really low, maybe a barrell left.”

“May I ask a favor?” Enjolras asked, after taking a moment to speak.

“Of course.”

“Will you convince Rosalie to go to her uncle’s? I can’t bear to even think about how I’m going to possibly watch her die if she stays here. I want her to live a full happy life and not one that’s going to be cut short because I couldn’t create a successful rebellion.”

Marius looked at his friend with empathy, squeezing his shoulder. “I’ll do as much as I can. Rosie, after all, is a stubborn one.”

Enjolras chuckled. “That she is. Thank you, Marius.” And with that small promise, the weight lifted the slightest off his shoulders.

The rest of the barricade began to stir and Enjolras addressed them. “We are the last barricade standing. I suggest that those who have a family to return to them for your safety and for their peace of mind.”

No one moved. They all looked at one another, not really believing what Enjolras was saying. “Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men?” Gavroche’s small voice rang out. Soon the entire barricade was singing along, their spirits lifted.

As everyone else checked on their remaining supplies, Marius came over to where Rosalie was. “Rosalie, may I ask a big favor of you?”

“What is it, Marius?” She looked up at him, curiosity written all over her face.

“Will you go see Cossette? Tell her that I will return to her shortly. That this will all be over soon? And of course tell her that I love her and think of her every waking moment.” Marius requested, praying that she would say yes.

Rosalie squinted her eyes as she looked him over but then relented. He really was in love and who was she to keep him from updating his lover about his safety or to keep peace of mind away from Cossette? “Alright, I’ll go. But I’m coming right back. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Marius smiled. “Thank you, Rosalie.”

The two hugged. When they pulled back, Rosalie smiled and went over to where Enjolras was. She tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around. “Marius is sending me on an errand. I just wanted to let you know before I left.” Rosalie said with a small smile.

Enjolras placed a kiss on her forehead, not wanting to do anything her uncle might disapprove of. “Stay safe. I’ll see you soon.”

Rosalie reached up and kissed his cheek. “You as well.” And with that she began her journey to her uncle’s farm outside of the city.

 


	11. And Yet With You My World Has Started

Rosalie made her way through the side streets to get to the main road. While she was walking, she sent up a silent prayer that Enjolras, Marius and the rest at the barricade would make it out alive. She knew the people weren’t stirring. There was no movement in the streets and the only noise she heard was her own footsteps and the occasional shutter closing.

Just as she reached her uncle’s farm she heard the sound of far off thunder, except there wasn’t a cloud in sight. Rosalie gasped as she realized what it was; cannons. She gripped the fence and bent over to keep from falling to the ground. They were going to be fine.

“Who’s out there?” A woman’s voice called out from behind her. 

Rosalie stood and turned, offering the girl a reassuring smile despite how on the inside it was nothing but gut wrenching screams. “You must be Cosette. I’m Rosalie. Marius sent me. He’s fine.”

Cosette smiled at the mention of Marius before running down to the fence. It was then that something clicked. “That sound, it’s not thunder is it?”

Rosalie’s face fell as she gravely shook her head. Cosette nodded, understanding what that meant. She had to keep up hope, keep faith that Marius and her father would return. “Come on, let’s have some warm milk and maybe that’ll help our nerves.” 

Rosalie sat staring into her cup, letting the warmth seep through her. “I should be there. I was there. I should be back there to help fight.” She whispered.

Cosette reached over and placed her hand on Rosalie’s. “I’m glad you’re here though. I have someone to be a worrying mess with. We could go in the morning, now that I have someone who knows where they are fighting. That is if you would have me come along with you.”

Rosalie smiled over at Cosetter. “Yes, I would like that very much.” 

Day turned into night and the two blondes were still filled with worry for their lovers. Just before they decided they were going to try to get some sleep, yelling could be heard. The two rushed to the gate and let Valjean and Rosalie’s uncle through. 

“Come with us, we’ve taken Marius and Enjolras to the bishop. They’ll make it.” Valjean said as he ushered the girls out of the yard.

They gave each man a hug before following them back to the church. “Uncle, what about the others?” Rosalie whispered.

He looked down at his niece with deep sympathy. “My deepest apologies, Rosalie no one else survived.”

That thought alone stopped Rosalie in her tracks as she bent over, grieving for her friends. Her uncle wrapped his arms around her as he helped her to continue to walk as she cried on his shoulder. 

“She was good friends with Marius and the others?” Cosette asked Valjean as she watched uncle and niece interact. 

“Yes, from what I witnessed but I also know they all expressed how they were glad that she was not there with them during their final battle.” Valjean replied.

Rosalie was surprised to see Enjolras’ mother by his side when the small group reached the church. The girl wiped her tears and rushed over to his bed, immediately taking hold of his other hand. Her curiosity must have been written across her face for Reinette smiled at her. “Did you not think that I knew what my son was up to? I went out searching after the canons stopped and came across a nun that was gathering medical supplies. Now you both will come back home with me and you will stay there until Alexandre comes to his senses.”

Rosalie nodded. “Thank you.”

Reinette reached over and placed a hand over the young girl’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “He will need your strength. He will not only need it for his recovery but for the burden he will carry knowing what has happened.”

“I will give him all that I have.” She whispered causing Reinette to smile.

“Ah, this must be the angel that is watching over Monsieur Enjolras.” A man’s voice said behind Rosalie.

“Rosalie, this is the doctor who has been taking care of Alexandre and Marius.” Reinette introduced.

Rosalie smiled up at the man. “I thank you, monsieur for taking good care of him.”

“You should be thanked, mademoiselle. He kept calling for you as I worked. Pulled three bullets from him, I did. One out of his leg, abdomen and shoulder. He will have a long journey ahead of him.” The doctor said.

Rosalie looked back down at the sleeping Enjolras and nodded. “I will be by his side during the entire thing if he will have me.”

At that Enjolras began to stir and the adults slipped away to let the two have their moment. “Rosalie?” While his voice was hoarse and raspy, it was also quiet.

Rosalie squeezed his hand and smiled. “I am here.”

A small smile crossed his features before sadness overtook them. “Oh, Rosalie, they’re all gone and I wrote their death sentence.”

“No, Enjolras, you mustn’t think that way. You all knew the possibilities. You were trying to make Paris better, make France better. Not all is lost. You and Marius survived. You two can continue if you so choose and Cosette and I will be by your sides. We will grieve our friends but we also must think of what they would want us to do. We must enjoy life and keep fighting for those who are voiceless but for now you must regain your strength before you continue to do anything.” Rosalie replied as she caressed his cheek and tucked his curls behind his ear.

Enjolras reached out for Rosalie’s hand and shakily brought it up to his lips to give it a soft kiss. “I do not know what I have done to deserve your kindness, your strength, your devotion and most of all your love.”

Rosalie leaned down and kissed him on his forehead in silent reply. “Go back to sleep, my love and I will be here when you wake again.” 

Enjolras weakly nodded. His eyes fluttered close and soon he was once again asleep.


	12. Every Man Will Be A King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter....it's a short one but it says all that it needs to say. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear all that you thought. Much love!

The road to recovery was a long one. There were times where both stubborn parties would go head to head. A worried lover and a fallen fearless leader, words were definitely exchanged but by dinner they were fine. Reinette enjoyed having the two around and seeing them fall more and more in love. 

Rosalie was in the library, waiting for Enjolras to return home. When he was able to walk with the aide of a crutch, he began to shadow his uncle, who took over his father’s law practice. Just because his revolution failed, didn’t mean that he was going to stop caring about the people of France that were hurting. How he wanted to quit (far before he was able to use a crutch), take Rosalie far away and hide for the rest of their lives, living somewhere he wouldn’t be reminded constantly of his failure. 

As always Rosalie changed his mind. They were taking a walk to get some fresh air and away from the house that they had been cooped up in while his wounds healed when they came across a small group of children looking in the window of a bakery, mouths watering. The pair stopped and talked with them, finding out that one of the kids were a part of the small group that Gavroche lead through the streets of Paris. She had recognized Rosalie and the two hugged, offering each other comfort as they silently mourned the fallen boy. When the two separated, she promised that she and Enjolras would return shortly.

Rosalie wheeled the wheelchair bound Enjolras into the bakery and bought a loaf of bread for the children to split as well as three small pastries for each of them to have. Enjolras watched the faces of the children light up as Rosalie handed them the food. As the chorus of thank yous filled the air Enjolras realized there were other ways to make a change until the people were truly ready to overthrow the king. 

She was sitting in the window seat, entranced by the fantasy world the book in her hands was creating for her. She had been with Cosette for most of the day as the other woman was being fitted for a wedding dress. It didn’t take Marius very long to ask for Cosette’s hand. The extravagance of it all had both Rosalie and Enjolras agree that they wanted something small. Despite this agreement the two had yet to be engaged. 

Enjolras limped into the library after being told that was where Rosalie was hiding. Each day he was getting stronger but today, he wanted to walk towards his lover without his crutch. He used it until he was about halfway to where he wanted to be. The crutch made a low tap as Enjolras leaned it against the bookshelf. This caused Rosalie to look up to see Enjolras trying his best to hobble over to where she was sitting.

Rosalie quickly bookmarked her page and swiveled around, about to stand before Enjolras held out his hands in protest. “What are you doing, you crazy fool?” She asked, a slight laughter tinting her voice. 

Enjolras smiled down at her and took her hands in his, using her strength to help lower himself down to one knee. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

“Rosalie Faure, you have already seen me at my worst and yet you are still here, you are by my side and it is because of you that I even have strength to keep going after all that had happened. You have truly opened my eyes to so much that I was blinded to and you would make me the happiest man on earth if you would become my wife. Rosie, will you marry me?”

When he brought out the ring, Rosalie had gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. She couldn’t believe this was happening. The ring was beautiful and his words made her heart swell and her eyes fill with tears. She began nodding her head profusely before words finally came to her even if it was just one: yes, over and over again. 

Enjolras slid the ring onto her fourth finger on her left hand. Rosalie then helped him stand up and the two shared a passionate kiss. When the two pulled apart for air, he still held her close. He wasn’t ready to quite let her go yet and she wasn’t ready either. 

Sure enough the ceremony was small and it wasn’t as extravagant as Marius’ and Cosette’s wedding. Once the few people they had invited had left from the reception, Enjolras and Rosalie snuck away to the cemetery. They stood in front of a small row that held the names of all of their friends they had lost on that fateful day. Rosalie laid her bouquet on Eponine’s grave before joining Enjolras on the blanket they had brought. It was far from a normal wedding night, there was plenty of time for sharing a bed later, the two wanted to celebrate with their friends. The couple had visited often and updated them on all that was going on. Rosalie swore that she could hear her friend’s cheers on the wind and that caused a small smile to cross her features as she fell asleep.

Enjolras took over the estate and his father’s law practice. He still kept his father and uncle’s clients but the new clients he brought in were not the same. He opened his practice to those who couldn’t afford a lawyer. He was sometimes paid with goods, occasionally money but often he would receive nothing and that was fine by him, his old clients paid plenty enough to allow him to work pro bono.

Once more Enjolras and Rosalie felt the stirrings of revolution coming and this time they both knew would be the time to change France for the better. The starters of the new revolution sought the couple out but instead of joining like they would have before, they simply offered their advice. They were no longer living for themselves but for the baby that was on the way. As coincidence would have it, Enjolras and Rosalie’s child cried in the new start for France as the battle for a republic took place and the people won. That night all in the Enjolras estate slept peacefully knowing that tomorrow would be a new beginning where everyone can be a king.


End file.
